<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monthly Spanking by stonyparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097608">Monthly Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyparker/pseuds/stonyparker'>stonyparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Introduction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Roleplay, Shaving, Spanking, Spanking hole, Sub Steve Rogers, Wheelbarrow Spanking, spanking machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyparker/pseuds/stonyparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Tony and Steve are bored and Steve suggest to do a roleplay. Tony agrees with this suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: SPANKING, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ IT!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Introduction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monthly Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day in the afternoon, Tony and Steve currently enjoyed watching a movie. Steve laying his head on Tony's lap while Tony running his fingers into his blonde and the movie comes to the end.</p><p>"I’m bored” Steve suddenly said.</p><p>“You bored?” Tony asked as he kissed his temple and Steve giggles before he pouted “I would like to do something fun”</p><p>“Hmm, let me see, what I can do” Tony said.</p><p>“Okay” Steve said as he looked around.</p><p>Tony then scrolled into his phone as something caught his eyes <em>Spanking Roleplay </em>and honestly Tony wanted to do this since Tony really admire Steve’s ass.</p><p>“Steve, baby”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“What if we doing this?” Tony asked as he showed up his phone.</p><p>Steve looked at his phone before he blushed “spanking?” he asked and Tony nodded.</p><p>Tony notice the look on Steve telling him seems excited with this but,</p><p>“I would like to but I don’t want teams around and found us doing this” Steve said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, whenever team around, we can stay on the penthouse” Tony said “and I won’t tell them about this”</p><p>Steve looked at him “okay”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I would like to do that spanking roleplay with you. As long as with you since you are my boyfriend so yeah, I would love to”</p><p>Tony smiles “you can trust me, baby. I promise won’t hurt you in purpose”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I’m in love with you” Steve said “I always trust you”</p><p>Tony let Steve to kiss his lips “why don’t we do this on our room?”</p><p>“Hmm, carry me” Steve said as he wrapped his legs onto Tony’s waist.</p><p>Tony chuckles as he swats his bum “can’t wait to play with this bum of yours” he said as he walks to their room and Steve just giggles.</p><p>Once they arrive at their room, Tony put Steve down and Steve about to walk to the bed but Tony stops him by his collar.</p><p>“Wait me here” Tony said and Steve just did.</p><p>Steve watches Tony pulled out the note and pen from his drawer and he pulled out the mirror,</p><p>“Steve, baby. Come here” Tony called him once he done.</p><p>Steve walked closer to the older man before he stood in front of him,</p><p>“So, for our warmed up spanking roleplay, I would like you to write down here whatever roleplay you want to play for a month”</p><p>“For a month?!” Steve asked even his erection feel otherwise.</p><p>“Yep, for a month we will do this roleplay spanking” Tony said “once the month we passed, we will do this again”</p><p>“Wow, okay”</p><p>“During you write down here, I’m going to spanking you as long you done with it” Tony said.</p><p>“Okay, can I have safe words?”</p><p>“Sure, just write down here too” Tony said and Steve nodded.</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>“Ready baby?” Tony asked and Steve nodded “but if you don’t agree we can do another thing”</p><p>“No, no. I’m agree though and I’m excited honestly” Steve said looked down.</p><p>Tony smiles lifted his chin “baby, me too” he said as he kissed his forehead and lips “I love you, baby”</p><p>“I love you more” Steve said “now what I have to do?”</p><p>“I’m going to pulls you down to my lap before I’m going to pulls down your pants and your underwear now” Tony said and Steve nodded.</p><p>Tony then helped Steve to lay down on his laps and he already hold the pen as the note in front of him.</p><p>“Lift your hips” Tony said and Steve just did.</p><p>Tony then begin to pulled down his sweatpants following with his underwear and let them out of his ankles, Tony spread both his legs.</p><p>Steve blushes when Tony decide to spread his legs “now go write”</p><p>Steve just did at the same time Tony begin to spanks his bottom and Steve just lay there and letting out his yelps.</p><p>“Dammit, Steve. I know you secretly waited this” Tony thought when he saw his erection getting hard.</p><p>Steve paused to write to checking on his bum through the mirror and he blushes again when Tony decide to hold his penis.</p><p>“Hmm” Steve whined at this.</p><p>“Hush” Tony pulled his penis “just write”</p><p>Steve pouted but did and continue to write on the note and not long, Steve done.</p><p>“I’m done” He said.</p><p>“Hmm, let me to see” Tony said as he grabs the paper from him “hmm, interesting”</p><p>Tony read the paper and see the list during their roleplay spanking.</p><p>“The first week is Teacher/ Student, then Dad/ Son, the third week is Boyfriends and the fourth week is random?”</p><p>“Yeah” Steve said.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to asks Jarvis to buy the stuff for our roleplay” Tony said “now let me to finish it”</p><p>“Hmm, okay”</p><p>Steve then just lay there while Tony examines the entire his bottom before he continues to spank his bottom again.</p><p>“Ow!” Steve yelps but stay still.</p><p>Tony decide to stop at 20 “you done” he said before he pulled Steve closer to him.</p><p>Steve leaned against his chest “thank you, Tony. I love you”</p><p>Tony kisses his hair “I love you more, baby. Anything for you” he said “let’s we get some cuddles”</p><p>Steve just nodded as Tony lay him on his chest and Tony holding him protectively in his arms and not long Steve close his eyes and Tony give him one last kiss before he close his eyes as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>